1. Field of the Invention
A closure lid for an open-top potable container. The closure lid, although removeably secureable to the container top, is designed and intended to be left permanently in place when once mounted on the container and is disposable with the used container. The lid is so constructed that a potable in the container can readily be drunk through the lid and, moreover, the lid preferably is structured in a manner such that slosh waves that may be induced in the potable are appreciably reduced in height to a degree that the potable will not tend to spill over the container rim accidentally upon irregular or sudden movement of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Open top containers from which potables are drunk are ubiquitous items. Since they frequently are employed to carry beverages from a place of dispensal to a place of consumption and since, when carried about or even when moved in the area of consumption, e.g. aboard common carriers such as planes, buses and railroad cars, they are subject to sudden movement which may cause some of the beverage to slosh out of the containers, it is common to furnish containers with a supply of lids that are utilized to close the containers. The lids most usually employed are imperforate and must be removed to allow the beverage to be drunk. Some lids are formed with a single tiny opening, usually centrally located, to act as a vent. Other lids are formed with cruciform slits or an incomplete annular slit; both of these are designed to permit insertion of a drinking straw. However, lids that are removed for drinking cannot prevent escape of the beverage by sloshing and lids that are used with straws need straws to be supplied and, moreover, do not provide the user with the kind of oral satisfaction to which he has become accustomed through long usage by virtue of drinking over the rim of a cup or the like and do not provide the added satisfaction of inhaling the aroma of the beverage which is an ingrained secondary concomittant of drinking a fragrant beverage.
Also in the prior art are containers, such as cans, with permanently affixed tops, some of which are provided with pull tabs that when removed leave a small opening for pouring or insertion of straws. These, like the slitted lids above mentioned, need straws to be supplied, and, moreover, are not sold empty, to be filled with a beverage of choice. Too, when once opened and before any potable is dispensed, they permit sloshing.